Un lemmon de dos rebeldes
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un badboy inglés, una pecosa americana, un simple de hotel, ambos solos... ¿Qué cosas sucederán o seguirán? Es hora de hacer sus apuestas, estimadas damas y honorables caballeros


En un cuarto de hotel estaban dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer. Terry y Candy estaban al parecer en un cuarto del hotel donde residía el inglés debido a su trabajo como actor de teatro en Broadway. Los dos rebeldes del Colegio San Pablo estaban ahora solos en el pequeño cuarto matrimonial lleno de posters de los Beatles y grupos de rock.

Candy usaba una camiseta blanca con el kanji 堕天使 en vertical y una pantaloneta verde mientras que Terry estaba usando una camiseta negra de Metallica sin mangas y un pantalón pijama blanco, un tatuaje de una calavera en su marcado hombro izquierdo. Los dos jóvenes estaban precavidos por si el cuarto era de paredes insonorizantes.

-¿Estás segura de que nadie está alrededor?- Preguntó el badboy inglés

-Seguro- Recalcó la rubia pecosa

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la vez que esas monjas nos atraparon

-¿Espera qué…?- Alzó la ceja- Según mal recuerdo, esa noche nos reuniríamos supuestamente para hablar en el establo pero ya sabes que todo fue urguido por Eliza para hundirme como siempre

-Sí, lo recuerdo

-¿Entonces… No me digas que aquella noche…?- Un fruncido ligero de ceño- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

-Pero aún así no fue lo correcto, Tarzán Pecosa

-Por favor no me llames así

-¿Qué dijiste?

De pronto el castaño rebelde sintió un apretón que envolvía su nuca mientras unos labios sofocaban y luchaban contra los suyos, sus lenguas se envolvían hasta que uno de los dos amantes tiró, Terry estaba sobre la cama mientras Candy sonreía de reojo, el clima alrededor se sentía caluroso, desde hace una semana comenzó el verano y se notaba que posiblemente a partir de mañana estarían exhaustos.

Ninguno de los dos no dejaba de sudar, todo el entorno estaba caliente… Candy estaba maravillada al ver a su rebelde favorito, pestañas algo largas, labios suaves, un cuerpo marcado y hasta un bien miembro… Quería besarlo y experimentar con él.

Procedió a levantarle la camiseta hasta el cuello bajando sus pantalones dejando ver a la luz su marcado como fornido torso y su pene que estaba erectandose recientemente… Sin lugar a dudas su cuerpo seguía siendo tan genial como su miembro se veía deleitable y exquisito a lo cual no dudó en darle una sensual lamida sobre la forma de esa vara de carne lo que erizó la piel a Terry.

Tomó de manera sutil el miembro del inglés teniendo la yema del dedo índice sobre la punta rosada de la espada de piel mientras todos los dedos envolvían la erguida y fornida forma de ese miembro, la frotó un poco hasta que quedó bien fuerte esa verga, estaba ante sus ojos ese punto vigoroso y macizo, sin duda alguna Candy era una maldita pervertida.

-Quiero que me llames… Por mi nombre- Decía la rubia con una voz ronca pero algo erótica, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando de lujuria y una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, en menos de nada se aproximó a su hombre para besarlo de nuevo mientras se sentía arder en el infierno dejando que el pene erguido rozara su trasero a pesar de no haberse quitado ninguna prenda.

-Terry por favor

-Cállate Candy

Tuvieron otra batalla de besos hasta que se separaron por medio de un fino y visible hilo de saliva entre ambos, Candy vio de reojo como esa polla rozaba su trasero y en menos de nada sus motores ya estaban encendidos

-Terry… Por favor hazme el amor

-¡Aguarda un momento!- Exclamó el joven pues un movimiento leve sería desastroso para los dos, más si ninguno de esos dos tarados no tenían ni protección ni pastillas anticopcetivas- Necesito prepararte primero

-Está bien…- Sonrió infantil y sacó la lengua- Ya me he preparado por ti, pero si quieres empezar está bien…

Ahora ambos cambiaron de posición, Candy estaba bocabajo mientras Terry estaba sobre ella. Una vez empezaron con besos ardientes mientras la rubia amarraba a su hombro por su nuca mientras el inglés saboreaba su aliento y su saliva, no sin antes quitarse la camisa mostrando su atlético y musculado cuerpo.

Candy estaba impresionada de que el miembro de Terry siguiera fuerte como erguido mientras el inglés con hambre y deseo en su mirada le subió la camisa a su chica, como siempre eran decentes, quizás resaltantes sin llegar a ser exagerados como en los hentai, pero suaves como blandos al tacto.

-Wow, bonita ropa interior- Usaba un brassier rojo con bordados blancos, ese color más la forma de esos meloncitos le hacían darle unas ganas de metérsela hasta adentro pero por ahora tenia que prepararla para el posterior coito entre ambos.

-Tus tetas son grandes de lo que pensé- Tomó con impulso esos dos pares haciendo que Candy diera un pequeño gritillo mientras movía de un lado su rostro debido al placer, el inglés remató metiendo su mano dentro de la pantaloneta blanca y meter el acelerador dentro de la rubia que sintiendo ese punzón en sus carnes agarró como una pantera los hombros del moreno.

No conforme con eso rozó su erguida espada contra el estomago de Candy, para la pecosa sentía algo duro y tibio flotando su cintura, no podía creer que esa katana se mantuviera así por tanto tiempo, una vez más Terry metió mano a su núcleo no sin antes bajarle la prenda para ver sus pantys blancas con un corazón en el centro lo que maravilló al inglés a seguir de las suyas, Candy ya estaba roja por el tacto y la electricidad que le producía cuando esos dedos la exploraban y ahora se sentía rara y loca cuando el joven le lamía como un cachorro su oreja derecha.

La velocidad de los dedos subieron de intensidad, Terry disfrutaba esa humedad que habitaba dentro de la pecosa que estaba presa de los gemidos eróticos, se notaba que esa chica era la adecuada para ser la chica de sus sueños, era el único hombre que podía tener a esa pecosa entre sus brazos como en amarla pues a veces no soportaba el hecho de que Candy hiciera amistades en menos de nada.

Candy iba a taparse la boca pero una mano apretó su muñeca mientras los dedos ejercían su movimiento dentro de las paredes, de manera involuntaria la pecosa se movía contemplando como un simple le hacía quedar en blanco

-Es adorable, Candy… Estás tan mojada que nadie creería que eres virgen- Ahora movió sus dedos rápido mientras la voz de la chica le impulsaba a continuar una y otra vez como le daba la gana con tal de prepararla para su profanación hasta que la pecosa llegó al clímax.

La joven pecosa estaba acostada mientras ganaba algo de aire mientras el inglés le despojaba sus interiores y alzaba el sostén, la pecosa se puso una mano en el seno izquierdo, moviéndolo, frotándolo como estrujándolo mientras el inglés tenía un preservativo, arrancó su empaque y se lo colocó alrededor de su miembro.

-Bien… Vamos- El inglés acercó su puñal adentrándose en la concha de Candy la cual le ayudaba para meter a su amigo dentro de ella de la manera más segura

-Terry, hazlo… La quiero ahora pero debes ser gentil

-Entonces aquí voy

Tan pronto como lo dijo el badboy, tan pronto metió su polla dentro del coño de la pecosa

-Ah… Es tan grande…- Su voz estaba en un hilo como si estuviera hundiendo en llanto mientras unas lágrimas fluían de sus esmeraldas, de pronto se encogieron hacía atrás mientras abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, de esa manera comenzó a gemir mientras tanto el inglés ya comenzaba a moverse de manera algo lenta dentro de la rubia pecosa

-Ah… Terry…- Sus dedos clavaban la almohada mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente- Comienzas tan brusco…- Sus empujes eran como el gatillo de un arma como intensos con el leve de los movimientos

-¿No es eso lo que querías?

-Todo… Lo que quiero… Es estar junto a ti

El inglés mientras se adentraba de manera lenta dentro de la pecosa, metía dos dedos de su mano libre hacia la boca de la pecosa para que esta los comenzara a lamer de una forma algo erótica y quizás lasciva para luego unir sus lenguas húmedas como jugar entre ellas, mientras el empuje subía poco a poco de nivel.

-Oh… Demonios, Terry…

-Ah… ¡Eres increíble!... ¡La puse toda adentro!- Estaba sudando frío mientras empujaba su sexo dentro de la chica que amaba- Cuanto te extrañé… Dentro

-Sí… Así, así…

Era sorprendente poder conocer el interior de Candy mucho mejor que con los dedos, de alguna manera, se sentía mejor como si estuviera empujando hacia el interior mientras la pobre Candy retorcía su cara mientras se sentía víctima de un exorcismo mientras clavaba sus garras ante la almohada como un gato negándose a bañarse.

-Ah… La sensación de estar dentro de ti… Justo allí… Se siente tan bien, Candy

-Oh Demonios… Así, así…

Ahora los empujes y la intensidad subieron mientras de nuevo los jóvenes se volvían a besarse con lujuria hasta que el inglés dejó una marca en el cuello cerca del hombro como si dejara una marca de propiedad en la piel de ella mientras Candy agarraba como pantera algunas greñas de su cabello o se deleitaba flotando los pectorales del rebelde inglés.

Le gustaba el modo tan rudo en el que Terry se lo hacía como tan bien lo marcado y fuerte que era ese maldito chico malcriado… En verdad le encantaba como se lo hacía ese chico malo de ojos azules.

-Tómalo todo, pecosa… Tómalo todo- Los chapoteos de ambos se hacían sonar mientras las respiraciones y los suspiros lascivos chocaban entre ambos, estaban embargados en esa electricidad que inundaban sus células y sus neuronas, Candy sentía como esa verga la golpeaba adentro una y otra vez, quizás era rudo, quizás gemía mucho pero le agradaba como se la metía.

Una vez más comenzaba a lamer los dedos de Terry, se sentían salados pero no importaba, de hecho le resultaría interesante ser la mascota del castaño, dejaba que el badboy le agarrasen los pechos haciéndola más sensible, más débil y más loca por él… Su corazón latía con todas sus fuerzas todo gracias a la fuerza ejercida por ese chico malcriado de cabello largo hasta que…

Finalmente ambos gritaron mientras dieron el todo por medio de algo caliente y ardiente entre sus interiores hasta sucumbirse cayendo sobre sí, Terry estaba encima de su amada mientras ésta lo abrazaba con aferro con tal de normalizar sus respiración .

Al cabo de unos minutos ya ambos rebeldes estaban bajo las sabanas de la alcoba mientras miraban el techo oscuro pero iluminado por la pequeña urbe, la pecosa posaba su cabeza en el fornido pecho de su rebelde inglés.

-¿Terry?

-¿Qué pasa Tarzán pecosa?

-Eso fue asombroso

-Jaja, gracias


End file.
